The “You” Story
by Kayi Rowling
Summary: Harry Potter's last day in Hogwarts [finished] [this is a translation from the original fic in Spanish, sequel project dropped]
1. He

Chapter 1: He  
  
It was your last day in Hogwarts.  
  
Oh, how much would you miss it!  
  
The best thing was that you didn't have to return to your house with your uncles.  
  
The old house of the Blacks was yours.   
  
You would have more free time to be with your friends...   
  
…until you could get a job.  
  
A job…  
  
You still had money at Gringotts.  
  
You could survive without a job for a while.  
  
Something that your best friend, your best friend's girlfriend, wouldn't approve.  
  
"You have to work," she would say if you tell her.  
  
Now you were at your good-bye feast at the Great Hall.  
  
Gryffindor had won again, thanks to the fact that you had defeated Lord Voldemort…  
  
…breaking some scholar rules, of course.  
  
Your dear friend, with his girlfriend, sit down next to you.  
  
"How are you, Harry?" she asked.  
  
"Fine," you said.  
  
"And what do you think about going out of Hogwarts?" he told you.  
  
"Ron, you said it as if it were some kind of torture," she said to him.  
  
"The thing is that sometimes it is, Hermione," said Ron to her.  
  
They began a fight without letting you answer…  
  
You looked into another direction, in the Gryffindor table.  
  
A red-haired girl was looking at you with lovely eyes…  
  
What would Ron say about that?  
  
You waved your hand at her, and she blushed.  
  
Then, she approached next to you.  
  
"Hello, Harry," she said to you.  
  
"Hello, Ginny," you said to her.  
  
"How are you, now that you're living Hogwarts?" Ginny told you.  
  
"A little bit depressed. I don't want to go," you said to her.  
  
"But why? You are free now, and more famous, too…" she said.  
  
Maybe she was right with that, and actually she was.  
  
But…  
  
…what would you do with that, if what you wanted was staying in Hogwarts?  
  
"I just don't want to go. Hogwarts is my first true home, and I feel sick because I'm leaving," you said to her.  
  
"Oh, ok…"  
  
You both kept the silence for a moment, and you already knew what she wanted you to ask her…  
  
…but you couldn't.  
  
You couldn't ask Ginny being your girlfriend, because you liked someone else…  
  
"Harry… Well, I was wondering if…" Ginny began to say, because you didn't say anything.  
  
"I know what you want to tell me, Ginny…" you said to her.  
  
She blushed, then said.  
  
"Then… would you like?"  
  
"No, Ginny," you said to her.  
  
Immediately, she asked why, her eyes filling with tears.  
  
"Ginny, I can't," you told her again.  
  
"Oh, I see… Another one, right?" she told you, looking in another way.  
  
"Yes… I'm sorry, Ginny," you said to her.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll be fine," she said, guessing what you were thinking.  
  
She stood up from your side and went with her friends.  
  
Immediately, two short-sized brothers, each one with a photo camera, approached from behind.  
  
They wanted to interview you and take you photos…  
  
…for the eleventh time.  
  
"Hello, Harry!" they said to you.  
  
"Hello, Colin… and Colin's brother," you said.  
  
The camera flashes blinded you meanwhile they asked you questions about how you had defeated Lord Voldemort…  
  
…I repeat, for the eleventh time.  
  
Suddenly, you found the boys' attention really good, that they would be journalists or something like that.  
  
While the word journalist passed through your mind, you remembered someone else, certain person that disturbed you since who knows when…  
  
"I'm sorry, boys. I got to go," you said to everyone and nobody in special.  
  
You got up from the table and left the Great Hall quickly.  
  
When you were going upstairs by the marble stairs, you heard a voice from the door of the Great Hall…  
  
"Harry!"  
  
You turned over to see the door, where the person who had called you stood.  
  
It was…  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
NOTES FROM MOISELF: Hi! This is my first translated fic. If something here is spelled wrong, tell me; it will help with further translations (it's difficult, you know). My e-mail: kayi_monliebe@hotmail.com 


	2. She

Chapter 2: She  
  
His bright green eyes behind his glasses coincided with yours.  
  
Your heart beated quicker seeing him at his eyes, obviously because you were in love with him…  
  
…and apparently he was too in love with you.  
  
You sighed when you saw he wouldn't move until you say to him why had you stopped him.  
  
"Harry…" you repeated.  
  
You came closer to him, at the same time he came downstairs to get with you.  
  
"I'm sorry, Harry, if interrupted something you had to do, something better than listening to me…" you said to him.  
  
"Don't worry, you didn't interrupt anything… Well, I suppose you wanted to tell me something, uh?" he told you.  
  
You began feeling nervous, because he was the first boy you liked, and in fact the only one.  
  
It was a new experience since it began, and it began with the thing you would call the middle foot, that didn't exist like the rest of your ideas.  
  
You knew that everything that passed through your mind didn't really exist…  
  
…only your love.  
  
"Well, Harry… I wanted to tell you… that… that… That it is a shame you're leaving Hogwarts," you said even though you didn't want to say that.  
  
"Ah…" he said.  
  
"I'm staying one more year… And it will be boring without Harry Potter in the school corridors."  
  
"Yes…"  
  
He was losing interest in the conversation.  
  
You cursed the day you have learned not to say the right thing when you speaked, you used to go right to the main idea…  
  
You had to tell him…  
  
…now!  
  
But how?  
  
It was easier to talk about things you knew, and love wasn't among them.  
  
"And… and… I wanted to tell you that…" you began.  
  
You couldn't continue, it was a lot of tension…  
  
If you weren't in love, it would be easier, obviously…  
  
…because you would be lying, to get a little bit different.  
  
"I wanted to tell you… Harry, I wanted to tell you that…"  
  
A noise from the Great Hall, obviously from the people that wanted to go out, made you stop your stupid declaration.  
  
As the people went out riotelessly, you get closer to Harry and told him in his ear.  
  
"Harry, I wanted to tell you that I like you, and I think I'm in love with you…"  
  
You left him in a undescriptable state, and he didn't answer.  
  
When the people reached you, you lost your hopes, your eyes filled with tears and you run to the library.  
  
The library was still open, for those impunctual students that went to return the books they had taken.  
  
You went to hide between the bookshelfs.  
  
You leaned against one and began crying.  
  
How stupid was telling Harry that, and worse was thinking that he would feel something similar.  
  
But you had to tell him now, for not dying quiet and alone…  
  
…now you would only die alone.  
  
It was the first time you had that kind of deppressing thoughts, and they were as painful as everyone had told you they were.  
  
You sat on the floor, hugging your knees and with your head between your arms.  
  
It was horrible feeling like that…  
  
Worst than been rejected by everyone.  
  
And a little light of hope crossed your mind: if Harry liked you too, he would look for you, but if not, obvioulsly you wouldn't see him again.  
  
Why wouldn't you see him again?  
  
You weren't his best friend nor one of his friends, maybe you would die of depression before having the oportunity to see him again.  
  
You felt someone near you standing in his feet, and then sitting beside you in the floor…  
  
"What are you doing here? Why didn't you wait for me?" he said.  
  
You looked over and saw him…  
  
"Harry? What are you doing here?" you asked.  
  
"I came to look for you… to tell you what I think and feel about what you have said," he answered you.  
  
It was the end, you knew it.  
  
But why were you being that kind of pesimist person?  
  
There was not a single hair of posibility that him…?  
  
"Forget it, is silly… Don't listen, you know that I'm crazy."  
  
"Why would I forget it, if that was the same thing I wanted to say?"  
  
Now you could be completely nuts…  
  
Harry had said that, or it was a magical being changed itself to see like him, something the opposite of a boggart?  
  
"Harry Potter… do you really love me… even if I'm crazy?" you asked him.  
  
"The love is weird… And yes, I love you, Luna Lovegood," he told you.  
  
He got up and help you getting up, and after that he kissed you…  
  
…and both were taken out the library by the librarian.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
NOTES OF MOISELF: Hi again! How was it? And how was my Spanish-English translation? It was good or truly bad? Please, review or send e-mail to give me advice of this things of translation, grammar and spelling! I will tell you a secret: I'm thinking of a second part to this fanfic. Vote with your reviews, please, or with e-mails. My e-mail is: kayi_monliebe@hotmail.com. Well, thank you, Linlin Yung, my dear! Thank you for the fanarts you made about this fic, and thank you for the help during the translation! 


End file.
